El Perfume de Asmodeus
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: OgaxFuruichi. Yaoi. Cuando Furuichi se convierte en el más deseado de la escuela, tendrá que proteger su cuerpo (virginidad) a como de lugar. ¿Podrá Oga salvarlo a tiempo? ¿O sera también parte del problema?


**Titulo:** El Perfume de Asmodeus

** Resumen**: Luego de un incidente fortuito, causado por un regalo para Hilda, Furuichi se encuentra en la incómoda posición de ser el chico más deseado de Ishiyama alta. Y ahora él debe huir de sus "admiradores" que parecen no aceptar un NO por respuesta, y planean tener a Furuichi ya sea que este quiera o no. ¿Sera Oga capaz de salvarlo? ¿O también es parte del problema?

**Pareja:** OgaXFuruichi.

**Clasificación:** M+ Advertencia: Ninguna trama complicada, solo una historia con un poco de Lemon, porque esta pareja necesita amor, mucho amor. Si tienes algo en contra del amor BoyxBoy o Yaoi, entonces este fic no es para ti.

**N/A:** En vista de que esta pareja hay muy poco, para mi gusto, decidí hacer mi propio granito de arena para la causa. Amo a Furuichi es mi personaje favorito y uke de la la historia por excelencia, es una lástima que no haya mucho de estos dos, y de lo que hay el lemon es casi inexistente, pero no importa. Para aquellas fujoshis que están en busca de un poco de dulce para esta pareja ¡Aquí les dejo mi pequeño one Shot!  
>Disfrútenlo~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>El Perfume de Asmodeus<strong>

Pasos apresurados se podían escuchar por aquel pasillo aparentemente solitario, por una esquina, la figura de un delgado joven se hizo presente, este no detuvo su marcha, él corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para mirar tras él. Tenía que huir, no podía desperdiciar ni una milésima de segundo. Por lo que siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

"_¡Esto es ridículo! ¿¡Porque tengo que ser yo el que debe sufrir por esto!?"_

No se detuvo a tratar de encontrar una respuesta a ese pensamiento, en su lugar abrió una de las puertas del pasillo y sin dudar ni ver si estaba vacío (afortunadamente lo estaba) entro y ciegamente utilizo todo lo que en esa habitación había para trabar la puerta e impedir el acceso a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar.

Una parte de él le decía que eso era inútil, ya que recordaba la absurda e inhumana fuerza de algunos de sus perseguidores, pero eso era mejor que nada, y era lo único que a su pobre y atrofiado cerebro se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Un suspiro salió de sus temblorosos labios y luego se desplomo en el suelo sin ceremonia. Recogiendo sus piernas y sentándose en la típica posición india, el joven observo la puerta, una delgada capa de sudor recorría su rostro, sus ojos grises, nublados por nubes de tormenta, tomaban nota de cualquier indicio de algún tipo de intruso en las proximidades.

"_¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo me metí en esto? ¿Por qué yo? Y justamente hoy ¡Justamente hoy cuando deje los tejidos en casa! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Esto no puede terminar bien ¡Simplemente no puede hacerlo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!"_

Sus erráticos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos acercándose, el joven contuvo el aliento, esperando que quien quiera que fuera no pudiera escuchar los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón. Contuvo el aliento y espero, más que listo para huir si era necesario.

Se aventaría por la ventana de ser posible, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para evitar…

—Furuichi-kun~ ¿Dónde estás? No te escondas…

"_Woa! Que desagradable tono, está loco si piensa que voy salir si habla de esa forma, por otro lado, estos tipos no tienen cerebro" _

—Furi-chan, sal de donde estés…Solo deseo hablar contigo…

"_Si claro, ¿Y qué pasa con ese apodo? Me da escalofríos…"_

—Vamos Furuichi, serás muy bien recompensado si sales ahora…

"_¿¡Incuso __Himekawa-san!? Esto solo se está poniendo peor y peor"_

—No voy a dejar que ustedes tengan a Furuichi, no son buenos para él...

"_Toujo-sempai!..." _

—¡Oí! Ustedes, ¡Dejen de buscar a Furuichi! ¡Lárguense!...

"_¡Kanzaki-sempai lo dijo! Ese solo fue un detonante a punto de explotar…"_

—Imbécil no nos des ordenes!...¿Quieres morir?

"_¿Ves? Esos idiotas, incluso en momentos como ese solo piensan en peleas"_

—No hay remedio, me encargare de la basura antes de seguir en busca de Furuichi…

"_Lo sabía, las pelas siempre serán los primero para estos tipos"_

—¡Por mi bien! ¡Los matare a todos!...

"_Ya ni sé porque me molesto…mejor mátense todos ustedes…" _

—Todo el que quiera enfrentarse a mi ¡QUE VENGA!...

Takayuki Furuichi, quien parecía ser la manzana de la discordia de estos delincuentes (no es que ellos necesitaran una manzana de la discordia para pelear) se alejo de la puerta, tanto como era física y humanamente posible. El sonido de gruñidos molestos, insultos, puños chocando y en fin, todo tipo de sonidos que una lucha entre delincuentes era capaz de hacer, se dejo escuchar a travez de la puerta, en el escondite del peli plata.

Furuichi busco a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna ruta de huida (si es que había una) pero lo único que encontró fue un montón de basura, de lo que pareció ser un salón de laboratorio (incluso había un esqueleto por ahí) y nada más. Su fugaz esperanza de que hubiera alguna puerta escondida para escapar de algún modo, fue aplastada sin consideración alguna.

Con un aura de depresión rodeándolo Furuichi se fue al rincón más oscuro del salón, sentándose llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo con sus brazos. Los sonidos de la lucha aun eran fuertes, lo que significaba que salir por la puerta era imposible, pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte, los idiotas se matarían entre ellos mismos y él podría huir en cuanto todos estuvieran en el suelo, muriendo desangrados.

O tal vez la pelea haría que se olviden de él, si. Podía pasar, la lucha siempre era lo primero para esos tipos, así que era muy posible que sucediera ¿No? Solo había que tener esperanza…solo…

"_¡¿A quién engaño?! Este día mi suerte ha sido horrible, y no creo que mejore…y todo por culpa de…por culpa de...¡Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo correctamente!"_

Solo, acurrucado en la oscuridad de un rincón de aquel abandonado salón de bilogía. Furuichi puede no ser capaz pensar en la razón de su miseria actual, pero eso no quería decir, que él no pudiera recordar, como es que se había metido en este problema en primer lugar.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, Takayuki ignoro la pelea que llevaba lugar _por su culpa, _a solo unos metros fuera de su escondite actual.

0000

**Hace tan solo unas horas antes, salón de clases de los primeros años en Ishiyama alta. **

Esa mañana había comenzado como cualquier otro, Furuicho había acompañado a Oga y bebé Beel, de camino a la escuela, un grupo de matones había retado a Oga, Oga aplasto al grupo de matones e incluso los enterró en el suelo mientras reía maniáticamente, bebé Bell dio grititos de felicidad en el hombro de Oga, muy orgullo de su padre el niño y Furuichi se mantuvo al margen, terminado de comerse su croqueta de desayuno.

Nada raro aquí una mañana completamente normal.

Habían llegado al salón de clases, donde como siempre, no había ni un maestro a la vista (¿En serio? ¿Esto es en verdad una escuela? ¿Dónde rayos se metían los maestros?) y como todos los días tanto Oga como Furuchi fueron a sus respectivos asientos, para hacer, lo que se supone que cada uno hace en el salón durante "Las clases". Todo parecía normal, o tan normal como una escuela cien por cierto de delincuentes era, hasta que…

—Tu escoria humana ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar semejante imagen al joven maestro?...—por la ventana la hermosa y rubia demonio entro con la gracia que la caracteriza, como si ella no acabara de entrar de una ventana de un tercer piso, pero aun así nadie volteo a mirar, ni actuó como si eso fuera la gran cosa (Es que en esa escuela ya era normal la verdad)

Furuichi volteo a ver a la rubia y una sonrisa alegre surco su rostro—…Buenos días Hilda-san, tan hermosa como siempre ya veo…—él solo recibió una fría mirada ante sus palabras, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del demonio femenino.

Como era habitual toda la atención de la rubia estaba puesta en su amado y joven amo de cabello verde y en la "basura humana" que se supone era el padre del bebé demonio. Su rostro tenía una mueca de molestia, la "basura humana" estaba dormido de una manera tan indecorosa ¡Incluso babea todo el pupitre! Y ella sabía que ese tipo de conductas no era algo a lo que su joven amo debería estar expuesto.

—Ah? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Y deja de mirarme así, es molesto…—que lo despertaran de su siesta no era algo que a Oga le agradara, cualquier otra persona ya estaría bien enterrado sobre una pared o el suelo, pero incluso él sabía que con esa mujer había que andarse con cuidado.

—Dormir de esa manera tan vulgar, no es buena imagen para el amo Beel, deja de hacerlo…—ella exigió con un tono frio que no admitía replica alguna.

Oga se erizo ¡A él nadie le daba órdenes! Y mucho menos una loca mujer demonio que ni siquiera le agradaba, abrió su boca, más que dispuesto a lanzar un montón de cosas (ni una de ella agradable o apta para menores) cuando un pequeño gemido llamo su atención.

Por su lado, Furuichi observo más que divertido la discusión de esos dos, y como Oga prácticamente entro en pánico cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos del bebé de cabellera verde. Si Oga no detenía el llanto del bebé pronto entones…

—Oye Beel! No llores maldición! ¡Ya te dije que los hombres no lloran!...

El peli plata simplemente se levanto de su asiento y se alejo, él no se iba a ver involucrado en esta ocasión, la última vez le costó días ¡Días! Quitarse el olor de quemado del cabello.

—Que no llores! ¿Por qué estas llorando de todos modos? ¡NO HA PASADO NADA!...No espera…NOOO!...

Demasiado tarde, delgados rayos azules comenzaron a rodear al pequeño bebé y a pesar de sus esfuerzos Oga no pudo evitar el llanto del infante (por otro lado, él nunca pudo evitar que Bebé-Beel llorara) e inevitablemente Oga fue electrocutado sin contemplación alguna, quedando solo una masa oscura chamuscada de él cuando todo termino.

—Maldito Bebe-Beel…—la cosa negra quemada murmuro. Hilda por su parte tomo al pequeño y con la intención de que este bebiera su leche de la mañana y así calmarlo.

Furuichi por su lado no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto para conmemorar el momento (siempre era divertido ver a Oga tendido y chamuscado en el suelo). Una vez terminado observo a la sirvienta demoniaca y no pudo evitar la curiosidad al ver el pequeño frasco en una de las manos de la rubia.

—Hilda-san ¿Qué es ese frasco?...—la razón de su curiosidad era que dicho frasco no era algo que la rubia cargara, Hilda era hermosa, y con buen gusto en moda, pero las cosas femeninas nunca habían sido ligadas a la rubia.

Y ese frasco era muy, muy femenino.

De vidrio trasparente, se podía observar un liquido de un color lila suave, la forma de la botella era redonda, si Furuicho tenía que darle forma, diría que parecía a una manzana pequeña, y la tapa era del mismo color que el liquido, de un morado suave.

Demasiado femenino para alguien como Hilda.

—¿Esto?...—Los ojos de la demonio fueron a la botella y con un encogimiento de hombros no vio el problema en responder—…Es un regalo de su majestad El Gran Demonio, me lo mando esta mañana pero…—una extraña expresión cruzo en su rostro, Furuicho ni sabría decir a que se debía—…A pesar de que estoy sumamente agradecida, esto no es algo que yo usaría comúnmente…

Furuichi estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando un gruñido hizo que ambos, demonio y humano observaran a la cosa negra y quemada que parecía cobrar vida de la nada.

—Ese maldito crio…¡Esta vez me las pagara!...—Oga parecía muy molesto, al haber sido electrocutado, como tantas veces en el pasado.

Hilda frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de repicar cuando su joven maestro decidió que sería divertido jugar con el frasco que hace un momento ella y Furuichi estaban hablando.

—Joven maestro eso no es…—el bebé no escucho, ya que él de alguna forma se las había arreglado para abrir el frasco y al sacudirlo con fuerza todo el liquido de color lila suave salió disparado al aire…

Y el líquido aterrizo de lleno, justamente sobre todo el cuerpo de Furuichi.

—Oh no…—había una expresión de ¿Preocupación? En el rostro de Hilda en este momento, luego frunció el ceño, esto no podía terminar bien, no para Furuichi al menos.

—Woa! ¿Qué?...—cerrando sus ojos para evitar que el liquido llegara a ellos, el peliplata sintió como su rostro, cabello y parte del pecho era mojado por el morado liquido del regalo de Hilda. Cuando abrió de nuevo sus parpados observo los daños. Estaba empapado, tendría que cambiarse…

—¿Eh? Pensé que era un perfume, pero esto no huele a nada…—él no sentía ni un olor, mientras trataba de limpiarse como podía. Levanto la mirada para ver a Hilda y parpadeo confundido al ver la expresión de ella—….¿Hilda-san?...—la demonio lo miraba fijamente, como esperando que algo pasara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Oye Furuichi…hueles bien…—los ojos grises se abrieron entre sorprendidos y desconcertado cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase, literalmente había hundido su nariz en el cuello del peliplata.

—¿Qué? Oye…tú…

—Nunca me había dado cuenta pero…tú tienes un color de cabello bonito ¿Lo sabías?...

Bien ahora Furuichi estaba empezando a tener un muy mal presentimiento, sobre todo cuando otro de sus compañeros comenzó a acariciar su cabello ¡Acariciarlo! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Esto debía ser alguna retorcida broma o algo así.

Un escalofrió de miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

Con temor, mucho temor Furuichi observo más fijamente su entorno, solo para encontrarse con todas las miradas de sus compañeros en su persona. ¿Qué estaba pasado? Llevo su mirada a Hilda para preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto, cuando vio algo que casi lo petrifico en el acto.

—¿O-Oga?...—la mirada de su amigo era una que nunca había observado antes. Y si él tenía que ponerle nombre entonces seria...lujuria. Furuichi trago grueso, esa mirada lo ponía mucho más incomodo que el hecho de que…

—Si…hueles tan bien…—definitivamente mucho más incomodo que el que tenga a un tipo olfateando su cuello, y muy ruidosamente había que aclarar.

—Hey! Aléjate de Furuichi ¡No te le acerques tan confianzudamente!

—Y tu deja de tocar su cabello! ¿Qué no vez que lo incomodas?

—Ah? ¿Quieres pelea cabrón?

—Te aniquilare imbécil…

Y así sin más, una pelea se desato en el salón de los primeros años, pero el peliplata no le prestó atención, él aun no podía apartar sus ojos de las orbes chocolate de su amigo Oga, esa expresión lo había inmovilizado sin proponérselo siquiera, esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

—¿Oga?...—¿Había sonado su voz tan confundida como pensó? Pues la verdad así es como se sentía en ese momento.

—Furuichi tu…—Pero Oga no pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que un ataque bien colocado en su nuca por una sombrilla negra lo dejo inconsciente en el acto.

La mirada del albino vago de su amigo inconciente en el suelo a la rubia demonio—…¿Hilda-san porque?...

—Escucha Furuichi…—interrumpió la rubia—…la sustancia que te cayó encima es conocida como El perfume de Asmodeus*, sacado de la esencia misma del demonio Asmodeus, él es un demonio de la lujuria, líder del segundo nivel del infierno…—la rubia tomo al bebé en sus brazos y con su mano libre saco al albino fuera del salón mientras explicaba—…es una poderosa poción de amor, que hará que todo hombre en las proximidades se enamore de ti…el nivel de amor dependerá de cuanta poción te hayas echado y bueno…—haciendo una mueca, Hilda chasqueo la lengua molesta—…te cayo el frasco completo Furuichi ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?...

Y Furuichi lo hacía, él había palidecido ante esa ambigua explicación, pero aun así entendió la profundidad del problema en el que se encontraba, en pocas palabras, cada delincuente en los alrededores querría un trozo de su persona, y si la mirada de Oga y los demás chicos del salón decían algo, lo querrían ya sea que él acepte o no.

¡Lo iban a violar!

No, tenia que pensar positivo, tenía a Hilda-san de su lado, ella era fuerte, ella podría protegerlo. Ella…

—Lo siento Furuichi pero me tengo que ir, investigare cuanto tiempo la poción surge efecto, mientras tanto tu mantente escondido y no dejes que nadie te vea…vamos joven amo, tenemos trabajo que hacer…

—Ada!...

—Así es joven amo…como siempre usted es un genio…

—Espera Hilda-san!...

De nada sirvió, la demonio rubio desapareció por una de las ventanas y se fue, sin mirar atrás, dejando al pobre e indefenso Furuichi en medio de un nido de testosterona y hormonas adolescentes con deseos reprimidos.

—ME VAN A VIOLAR!...

000

**Tiempo actual. **

Y así es como se encontraba en esta ridícula situación con toda la población masculina de la escuela buscándolo para ponerse c_ariñoso_ con él ¡Y Hilda-san no aparecía! Ya habían pasado tres horas desde entonces y su situación no parecía cambiar ni un poquito, para nada.

Había sido un infierno viviente el proteger a su persona (y virginidad) luego de que la demonio rubio lo abandonara cruelmente, y en lugar de mantenerse oculto todo lo que consiguió fue ir y encontrarse con los más fuertes (e idiotas realmente) de la escuela, razón por la cual ahora se mantenía oculto en el salón de biología abandonado.

"_Solo espero que Hilda-san encuentre una solución pronto…No creo poder resistir mucho tiempo"_

—¡Oye NOO!

—Maldito ¡Eso es trampa!

—S-Seras…Ma-Maldición…

La atención de Furuichi regreso a la lucha que se realizaba afuera de su escondite, frunció el ceño, no se confiaba ni bajo la guardia, ni siquiera ahora que todo era un inquietante silencio. Sobre todo por ese inquietante silencio.

Unos pasos acercándose se escucharon.

Una mirada alarmada se plasmo en el rostro del joven albino, e inconscientemente se pego aun más a la pared de su rincón. Sus orbes grises observaron desde la distancia, a la puerta que ahora había comenzado a sacudirse, ya que alguien estaba intentando entrar.

—Yo sé que estas ahí Furuichi…Deja de esconderte…

"_¡OGA!"_

¿Cómo diablos lo había encontrado el idiota? ¿No se suponía que debía estar inconsciente por el golpe de Hilda-san?

Entrando en pánico Furuichi se levanto de su rincón y miro frenéticamente por todos lados en busca de alguna ruta de escape, pero él sabía que tal acción era inútil, si hubiera alguna salida ya la habría usado hace mucho rato.

La puerta se abrió una pulgada.

"_¡A la mierda! Me voz a aventar por esa ventana de ser necesario" _

Debió haberlo hecho desde un principio; se reprendió mentalmente. Y así, tan rápido como se era humanamente posible fue hacia la ventana, más que dispuesto a abrirla y lanzarse al vacío. Y no, no era un suicida, solo estaba desesperado.

La puerta se abrió completamente, revelando la oscura figura de Oga Tatsumi, en toda su maligna y horrible gloria. Ya parecía que era el diablo mismo el que llego, pero Furuichi no creía que hubiera una diferencia entre el diablo y a Oga, ambos son igual de malos.

—_**F~u~r~u~i~c~h~i~…—**_la voz de Oga era baja y gutural, si no lo conociera mejor, el peliplata incluso pensaría que el castaño acababa de ronronear, pero eso no era posible ¿No?

—Escucha Oga, este no eres tú. Todo es culpa de ese maldito perfume de Hilda-san…—sabía que discutir con su amigo era inútil, posion o no, ¡El imbécil era pura terquedad! Y nunca lo escuchaba, ¡NUNCA!. Pero aun así, tenía que intentarlo, solo por su propia seguridad al menos.

—Aléjate de esa ventana Tonto-Ichi, y ven aquí en este instante…no me hagas ir por ti…

"_¡Lo sabía!… el idiota no me va a escuchar"_

Furuichi calculo sus opciones, ¿Qué tan rápido podría abrir la ventana y tirarse? ¿O qué tan rápido Oga cruzaría el salón y atraparlo? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro (al menos para él) que todo se sabría en el siguiente movimiento, sin importar quien lo de primero.

Oga dio un paso al interior, con ello la puerta se cerró tras él con un sonido sordo.

Inmediatamente Furuichi se puso en movimiento con ello, sus manos fueron a la ventana con la intención de abrirla y huir de esta pesadilla de una buena vez por todas "_Solo un poco…Solo un poco más" _la ventana se abrió, el albino casi llora de felicidad, pero no debía perder tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era saltar y luego…

Unas poderosas y fuertes manos atraparon su cintura impidiéndole cualquier tipo de escape alguno.

—Oga!...

Rápidamente las manos del albino fueron hacia aquellos brazos carceleros, con la intención de soltarse, pero fue inútil, aquellas dos barras de metal inamovibles le impedían cualquier oportunidad de escape. Esta no era la primera vez que Furuichi maldijo la monstruosa fuerza de su amigo, y lo odiaba por ello.

—No te muevas Furuichi…Estoy ocupado…—Muy ocupado hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del más bajo y tomar una profunda inhalación de aquella dulce fragancia que lo estaba volviendo loco y que el cuerpo de su amigo creaba a grandes cantidades.

—Maldición Oga ¡Suéltame! ¡Es ese perfume maldito te digo!...— ¿Qué tan difícil era entender algo tan simple? Sabía que su amigo no tenía cerebro ¡Pero esto era el colmo!

Aun con su rostro hundido en el delgado y grácil cuello del albino Oga frunció el ceño, Furuichi estaba siendo molesto como siempre, pero no importaba, no importaba porque él sabía la manera perfecta de calmar y callar a su presa.

Levantando la cabeza de su cómoda posición y aliviando un poco su agarre en la delgada cintura del más bajo, el moreno utilizo su fuerza superior para darle vuelta a Furuichi y así ambos ahora estaban uno frente al otro. Si, así, de esa forma era mejor, ahora él podía…

—Escucha Oga, solo tienes que soltarme y podr-…¡Hmp!...

El cerebro de Takayuki Furuichi, ahí, en ese mismo instante, durante ese momento, se fundió completamente. De todas las cosas, de todas las situaciones en las que se vio envuelto desde que decidió juntarse con ese tipo. Ya sea los secuestros, las peleas, los demonios y todo lo demás, después de todo ello. Nunca, jamás paso por su mente que él podría estar en una situación como la que estaban ahí, atrapado en un salón de biología abandonado.

"_Oga me…¿Esta besando?"_

Oga lo beso.

¡OGA LO BESO!

Sus labios hicieron contacto, uno con los del otro, no hay milímetro alguno de separación entre ambos. En ese momento, Furuichi estaba experimentando su primer beso, ¡Su primer beso con Oga! Un chico, su amigo.

En aquel solitario salón abandonado y sucio Furuichi experimento su primero beso, que fue robado por nada menos que Oga Tatsumi , el llamado "Ogro Oga" quien estaba siendo influenciado por un tipo raro de droga demoniaca de la lujuria.

Esto solo era su suerte…Su jodida suerte.

El albino hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, con el fin de alejarse del beso y tomar algo de aire, y al lograrlo abrió su boca, más que dispuesto a detener esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Desafortunadamente para Furuichi, Oga aprovecho el pequeño descuido del otro, y ataco una segunda vez, para un beso y en esta ocasión con lengua y todo.

Ya sea por la sorpresa, por el desconcierto o por cualquier otra cosa, Furuichi gimió contra ese beso.

—Ahh!...—la exclamación salió de los labios del peli plata sin pensar, cuando Oga se separo ya que el aire se estaba siendo muy necesario. Sus ojos recorrieron el delgado hilo de saliva que unía su boca contra la del castaño.

Luego levanto la mirada para enfrentarse contra los oscuros ojos de su mejor amigo. El agarre en su cintura se había apretado aun más, Oga de alguna manera se las había arreglado para moldear su cuerpo contra el de Furuichi, una de sus piernas estaba entre las del más bajo, creando así una fricción que para desconcierto del albino, su parte inferior estaba tomando nota.

—Espera, esto no…Oga no…—estaba balbuceando Furuichi lo sabía, pero no importaba, sus luchas para soltarse se renovaron y esta vez con más fuerzas. El pánico había nublado su mente y no pensaba en sus acciones—…¡Suéltame!...—trato de alejarse, dando un paso atrás, solo para terminar tropezando en sus propios pies y luego con la ayuda de la gravedad caer sobre su espalda en el frio suelo.

"_Muerda eso dolió…No lo volveré a hacer…"_

Abriendo los ojos que había cerrado durante la caída, Furuichi observo en la posición en la que se encontraba todo a causa de su pánico ciego, y tal parece que él mismo se había puesto en una situación mucho peor a la que se encontraba antes.

Oga floraba sobre encima de él, Furuichi levanta la mirada y ambos se observaron durante un segundo demasiado largo, el más bajo de los dos, podría jugar que en aquellos oscuros orbes su amigo le está diciendo _"Lo siento" _ la parte de Oga que aun luchaba contra la droga, se estaba disculpando. Y Furuichi lo sabía.

Con las rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera de Furuichi y las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza platinada, el castaño se inclino, con la intención de un nuevo choque contra aquellos suaves labios, que eran tan dulces.

En un solo impulso el castaño bajo rápidamente, y esta vez el beso fue rápido y fuerte, ambas bocas chocando una contra la otra, Oga estaba presionando tan fuerte, que incluso había un pequeño dolor en la cabeza albina al estar tan pegado al suelo. Este trato de alejar al más alto, pero nada de lo que hacía ayudaba, Oga era un monstruo, y no necesitaba a un bebé demonio para probarlo.

Queriendo llevar a un más profundo aquel beso (como si no fuera suficiente ya) una de las manos del castaño se desliza a la parte posterior de la cabeza albina, presionado así aun más a ambos en aquel beso. La lengua de Oga era contundente e intrusiva, logrando por sí sola, sonidos en Furuichi que él no sabía era capaz de hacer.

Mientras una de sus manos mantenía apresada aquella cabeza albina, la otra se sumergió entre las ropas del uniforme, y no descanso hasta que la suavidad de la piel del abdomen de Furuichi, era percibida por la punta de sus dedos. Oga sonrió en aquel beso húmedo y posesivo.

El Ogro parecía no tener suficiente de su amigo, aun en medio de aquel beso, levanto al otro y una posición semi sentada, quedando así de horcajadas entre el regazo del peliplata, y luego sin dudarlo, con sus propias manos, arranco la camisa de Furuichi dejándola completamente inservible, donde ahora esta colgaba precariamente sobre la parte interna de los codos del más bajo.

Y en todo momento, mientras hacía eso, él nunca dejo que el beso se interrumpiera.

Pero el aire era necesario, incluso para él, por lo que tuvo que alejarse, y esta vez aprovecho para quitar por completo aquella prenda estorbosa. Logrando con ello, revelar toda aquella blanquecida, suave y perfecta piel que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia.

—Furuichi…—la voz del Ogro había bajado varios niveles, logrando un extraño estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo del nombrado, y esta vez, él no se atrevió a decir fue a causa del miedo. No, había algo más en el interior de Furuichi, algo más que estaba saliendo a la superficie desde un lugar muy profundo de su propio núcleo.

Los ojos de Oga estaban cerrados, y él jadeaba pesadamente, ya que sus rostro estaban tan cerca, la respiración del castaño le hacía cosquillas al rostro de Furuichi, este no sabía qué hacer, su amigo era mucho más fuerte que él, alejarlo no era una opción. Y lo peor era que una parte que no creyó que existiera en si mismo estaba mostrando su cabeza, por lo que sus luchas estaban siendo más y más débil a cada segundo que pasaba.

"_¿Sera este imbécil incluso recordar todo esto una vez todo termine?" _

No sabía el porqué del pensamiento o la razón por la que se encontró deseando que Oga recordara todo esto. Pero quiera que lo recordara. De hecho ¡Mas le valía al idiota recordarlo!

Puesto que Oga parecía querer regresar al beso de nuevo. Sus labios recorren la comisura de la boca del albino posesivamente, siguiendo por el cuello y los hombros. Finas cejas plata se juntaron en un ceño de dolor, cuando la picadura de una mordida exploto en la base de su hombro.

—¡D-Duele idiota!...—su voz parecía haber regresado de alguna manera, y con ella Furuichi se dio cuenta de algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como sus propios barzos rodeaban el cuerpo de Oga, pero eso no era todo, un mirada más profunda reveló como sus uñas habían arañado toda la espalad de su amigo, el albino supuso que lo había hecho en medio de aquel beso, pero él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Aun no es suficiente Furuichi…—ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella ronca voz, ahora cargada de deseo. El peli plata parpadeo un poco confundo por aquellas palabras, cuando de la nada, sintió las manos morenas, tanteando sus pantalones.

—Oga no...—pero fue inútil, con movimiento expertos (Furuichi se pregunto la razón de ello) Oga había logrado quitar el cierre de sus pantalones y ahora estos, junto con su ropa interior se deslizo revelando poco a poco, la pálida y suave piel de sus piernas.

Y justo en ese momento Furuichi estaba completamente desnudo y expuesto bajo el poderoso cuerpo de Oga Tatsumi.

El albino tembló, no sabía si temblaba por la vergüenza de estar tal y como vino al mundo frente a su amigo, o por aquella fuerte e imponente mirada, que caía sobre su persona. Lo peor era que durante todo este tiempo él lo había evitado, pero ahora, no pudo detener la sombra rosa que estaba adueñándose de sus mejillas.

El delincuente dio una gran inhalación, la visión que tenia bajo suyo era simplemente…

"_Hermoso…"_

Por muy cursi y rosa que sea el pensamiento, no es como si él lo fuera a decir en voz alta, primero mataría y torturaría antes de que lo dijera. Pero era verdad, Furuichi era hermoso. Plateado cabello lacio, sedoso y desordenado; gracias a sus atenciones, gruesos labios pálidos ahora rojos y amoratados a causa de sus besos. Ese delgado y de aspecto frágil cuerpo sin mancha alguna, y ahora ese suculento sonrojo.

Oga se lamio los labios, él definitivamente iba a disfrutar cada bocado de esta increíble criatura bajo suyo. E iba a empezar ya.

Utilizando su propio peso como palanca, obligo a su amigo hacia abajo, hasta que una vez más estuvo recostado en el suelo de aquel salón. Sus manos recorrieron los contornos suaves del muslo interno de ambas piernas de Furuichi, ya que estas se mantenían abiertas ya que rodeaban la cadera de Oga, dejando al peliplata completamente expuesto a su hambrienta mirada.

—Oga, detente n-…Ahh!...—un largo y angustioso gemido nació de la garganta de Furuichi cuando las fuertes y ansiosas manos de Oga tomaron su miembro y apretaron, no tanto para lastimar, pero si lo suficiente para sacudir todo su cuerpo.

Las manos del albino fueron a los antebrazos del más alto hundiendo sus uñas en la piel, su espada se arqueo levantándose del suelo por varios centímetros y Oga disfruto del espectáculo. Pero lo que más le agrado al Ogro fue como los ojos grises de su amigo, ahora se nublaban de placer y las protestas desaparecían.

Furuichi lo estaba sintiendo también y eso era justo lo que quería.

Dándole un último beso al peliplata, que duro durante un buen tiempo, Oga hizo un camino de besos, bajando sobre aquel ágil cuerpo. De los labios, al mentón, a la garganta, deteniéndose unos segundos para jugar un rato por aquellos rozados botones rosas, y de ahí a entretenerse con pequeñas mordidas a todo lo largo del estomago y abdomen de Furuichi, después de varios minutos (o tal vez horas, no lo sabría decir realmente) se detuvo cuando estaba frente al necesitado miembro de su amigo.

Había una sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Oga cuando él vio el necesitado miembro, su amigo hace mucho tiempo había dejado sus negativas y ahora solo jadeaba entrecortadamente, mientras el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba, una fina capa de sudor cubría la clara piel del albino, su delgado pecho subía y bajaba a causa de las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba, para Furuichi hacía tanto calor, tanto.

Oga se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo al haber provocado tales reaccione en su amigo, pero ya había esperado mucho y no planeaba hacerlo más por lo que sin advertencia ni avisos, el castaño trago de un solo bocado el largo miembro goteando de Furuichi.

Su lengua se burlaba de todo el tronco del albino mientras sus manos amasaban ese apetecible trasero tal y como siempre había querido hacer, Oga estaba en todas partes, el miembro de Furuichi, sus testículos, su trasero, dejando mordías por su caderas ¿Y el peli plata? Se estaba convirtiendo en un lio jadeante, lleno de balbuceos incomprensibles, y muy, muy caliente.

Apartando sus labios de aquella erección, Oga comenzó a incorporarse para quedar frente a frente a Furuichi, pero su mano, ocupando el puesto de su boca, comenzó a torturar aquel miembro, bombeando arriba y abajo con exigencia, su saliva y el propio, pre semen del otro hacían su tarea mucho más fácil y placentera.

Uniendo sus bocas en un nuevo beso tan exigente como el anterior, hizo que el pasivo se probara así mismo a través de sus labios, un sucio beso que Oga estaba más que feliz de realizar. Chupó ésa raída lengua, la saliva entremezclada se volvía en hilos de telaraña que unía sus bocas. Se detuvo sólo unos segundos, respirando pesadamente. Sus manos peinaron esos mechones de cabello blanco hacia atrás, para mirar ése rostro enrojecido y sudoroso. El albinismo que Furuichi tenía solamente lograba acentuar el rubor que pintaba su piel, tenía una graciosa apariencia cuando su piel era rosada y el pelo de sus cejas y pestañas era tan blanco.

Hundió su rostro bajo la mandíbula del joven, su aliento calentó el cuello antes de morder la piel sudorosa del muchacho, haciéndolo gemir ligeramente, un temblor sacudió su cuerpo. Furuichi aferró muy fuerte sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su moreno compañero, el sentir su caliente boca mordisquear aquella área de su anatomía lo estremecía; sentía espasmo tras espasmo, como si rayo eléctrico recorriera cada una de sus arterias.

—Tú eres mío Furuichi, solo yo puedo tocarte de estar forma, solo yo puedo verte en este estado…solo yo ¿Entiendes?...—la voz de Oga no admitía replica alguna, el comando en su tono, no solo exigía obediencia sino también lo imponía, y Furuichi acepto mucho antes de siquiera pensar bien en ello.

—E-Es-Esta b-bien…—su voz sonó temblorosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, y aun no acaban solo era el comienzo.

Contento con la respuesta del peliplata, el moreno se alejo de su presa, teniendo una vista panorámica de lo que era el tembloroso cuerpo de su amigo, y era todo suyo, completamente suyo. Aprovechando la distancia, comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa, la sentía demasía estorbosa en ese momento, y quería sentir aun más la suavidad de la piel de joven bajo él.

Oga se rio un poco, sería bueno burlarse un poco de su amigo—…No pensé Furuichi, que lugares como estos te ponían tan cachondo…—Su camisa hacía mucho tiempo había desaparecido, revelando su fuerte pecho y abdomen, por lo que solo aquellos pantalones estaban en su persona, pero estos se encontraban abiertos bajando precariamente por sus caderas.

La visión de su amigo semi desnudo no debería afectar tanto a Furuichi, pero lo hizo, y ahora él quería tocar, tenía tantas ganas de tocar, pero aun así—….No…es cierto…—su voz había salido un poco ronca a causa de los gemidos de anterioridad.

—Por supuesto que lo es…—una vez más, unió sus labios con los de su amigo, solo que ahora el beso era más erótico y suave, causando con ello, pequeños gemidos necesitaos y sollozos en el albino—…Furi-chan~ eres tan lindo…—una de sus manos regreso a continuar con las atenciones en el miembro de Furuichi, pero esta vez, se movería un poco más rápido, ya había esperado mucho tiempo.

Llevando la mano que tenia libre a los labios mallugados de su amigo, el moreno insto al otro a que lamiera sus dedos, cosa que en su estado de confusión de placer delirante, Furuichi hizo sin mucha queja. Ya, cuando creyó que fue suficiente, bajo de nuevo su cuerpo y quedo frente al muy rojo y a punto de explotar, miembro del joven. Le dio una lamida de burla y su mano continúo su tarea de bombear. Mientras, sus resbaladizos dedos se acercaban más y más a la abandonada entrada rosa, más que dispuestos a darle atención.

El castaño metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Furuichi y todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse al sentir los movimientos circulares en su interior.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué haces?...—a Furuichi le costaba entender lo que pasaba realmente.

—Tonto Furuichi, tengo que dilatarte antes de metértelo…—había una sonrisa de comemierda en el rostro de Oga.

—¿Meter que?...—lo que sea, no podía ser bueno, nada bueno.

—¿Tu que crees?...—Oga tomo una de las manos del albino y la llevo a su propia erección aun cubierta por sus pantalones, pero que se notaba, igual que necesitada que la de Furuichi. O si no más.

—¿Eh? Espera, n-no, puedes ¡No entrara!...—Furuichi no sabía que pensar, aquellas caricias y besos nublaba su mente, pero incluso así, podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse ¡Que aquello era enorme! Lo iba a partir en dos.

—No hay problema, seguro que entra, tu solo espera un poco más y lo veras…—la "comemierda-sonrisa" no vacilaba, sino aumenta a cada segundo.

Ignorando las quejas del albino, Oga metió un segundo dedo, haciendo ahora movimientos de tijeras, y unos pocos minutos después, un tercero se le unio a los dos primeros. Todo ese tiempo Furuichi, trato de escapar de las garras de su amigo, pero fue inútil, sin contar con que las atenciones a su erección no disminuían. Toda la gama de sensaciones eran tan intensas que él pensaba no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Oga sintió que ya había preparado suficiente a su amigo—…Bueno, con esto creo que ya esta…

Posicionándose entre las piernas de Furuichi, Oga dejo al descubierto su propia erección, que estaba, completamente dura y lista para la acción, el joven en el suelo, miro con miedo, horror y fascinación, por partes iguales aquel pedazo de carne que parecía hacer un camino limpio a su interior.

—Oga no…espera…

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, ya que la punta del pene del moreno hizo presión en la pequeña entrada, con ello, con lentitud y tranquilidad, poco a poco, iba introduciendo su miembro en aquella cálida cueva.

—Ugh…duele…— la voz del albino era temblorosa, y su rostro se hacía aun más rojo que antes. Oga por su parte solo miraba hipnotizado la linda expresión de su amante, disfrutando de sus reacciones.

El ogro abrazo a SU pareja, estrechamente, sin dejar de entrar, hundió su rostro en aquel delicado cuello, donde aun persistían algunos de sus chupones y mordidas, sus oídos se deleitaban por los sonidos que el de abajo hacia, gemidos de dolor y placer, por partes iguales. Él no podía dejar de escucharlos.

"_Tan…tan grande…tan…tan intenso"_

"_Tan suave. Tan estrecho…tan perfecto…" _

Una vez estaba completamente adentro, ambos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones.

Luego de unos segundos de mantenerse quieto, Oga finalmente comenzó a moverse y el salón se lleno de diversos ruidos de piel chocando contra piel, de gemidos y gruñidos, sollozos, así como de suplicas y exigencias. Ambos amantes se perdieron en ese mar de sensaciones que el cuerpo del otro le brindaba.

Furuichi sintiéndose tan lleno como nunca, y por alguna extraña razón al mismo tiempo tan completo. Oga que por fin estaba donde se suponía debía estar y con quien debía estar, para él ese momento era perfecto.

El tiempo dejo de importar, ambos dejaron de pensar y solo se conformaron con sentir, sentir el uno al otro, para ellos ya nada más importaba.

Ese momento era importante, Furuichi lo creía firmemente.

**0000**

**De noche, casa de Oga. **

Furuichi despertó notando que no estaba en su habitación ¿Dónde estaba? Una mirada más exhaustiva a su alrededor no pudo dejar de notar el familiar entorno, por lo que se dijo se encontraba en la habitación de Oga, pero ¿Dónde estaba Oga? ¿Y cómo llego aquí?...

Cuando quiso levantarse, un agudo dolor llevo a su parte baja. Sus caderas protestaron por el movimiento, y él hizo una mueca.

"_¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos paso?¿porque estoy desnudo?...¿Y porque mi trasero me…?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_¡OGA!"_

Y así como así los recuerdos llegaron a su mente con la velocidad y fuerza de dos trenes de carga estrellándose sin control uno con el otro. Una mueca de auto desprecio cruzo sus facciones ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara? Él debió detener a Oga, él debió…

—Despertaste…—la nueva, pero conocida voz, hizo que el albino mirada con atención a la otra persona. Parpadeo un tanto desorientado, y luego se sonrojo al máximo al recordar que aun estaba desnudo, por lo que se apresuro a taparse con las sabanas de la cama.

—Oga...tu...hnm…este…—mierda, ¿Por qué era tan torpe? Él nunca había sido torpe alrededor de Oga.

—Baka-Ichi…ordenas tus ideas y luego dilas….es de sentido común, todo el mundo puede hacerlo...—Oga parecía normal, completamente normal. Como si él no solo había inmovilizado a Furuichi en aquel salón y…—…sabes ese perfume de Hilda, al parecer deja de tener efecto a los pocos minutos de uso y en tu caso, dejo de funcionar hora y media después de que te cayó encima…—el castaño estaba hablando tan causalmente que por un momento Furuichi se perdió y no entendió a que se referiría.

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Recordaba que Oga lo había encontrado tres horas después de que todo ese fiasco comenzó.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Entonces tu…? ¿Tu?...

Le iba a dar algo, al pobre le iba a dar algo en ese mismo momento.

—Tonto Furuichi _"Tan lindo" _ como si yo necesitara de un estúpido perfume de la lujuria para hacer lo que hice…— su comemierda-sonrisa-marca registrada. Estaba en uso en plena potencia.

El pobre albino solo miraba con la boca abierta al moreno. Entones, entonces eso significaba que…

Ahora una sonrisa maligna cruzo las facciones de Oga Tatsumi, lentamente, con la gracia de un depredador se acerco al aun desnudo, y desprotegido Furuichi en SU cama (visión que estaba empezando a ser su favorita de hecho) cubriendo aquel menudo cuerpo con el suyo más grande, Oga beso aquellos deseables labios.

—Qué bueno que estás despierto, ahora podemos hacerlo con más calma y más profundamente…

El resto de la noche, Takayuki Furichi descubrió un nuevo lado de su mejor amigo Oga Tatsumi, que él nunca había visto antes.

Pero de algún modo Furuichi no podía quejarse ni encontrarle nada malo a esa situación.

"_No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando pero creo que ya no puedo culpar al __perfume de __Asmodeus, por nada de lo que pase de ahora en adelante" _exigiendo la completa atención de Furuichi, Oga mordió los labios de este para que dejara de pensar en cosas que no lo involucren a él

"_Oh bueno, no me voy a quejar yo quería esto de todos modos"_

**Fin. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Asmodeus<strong>**: **es el demonio de los pecados carnales, el ser que se encarga de llevar a los hombres a las turbias aguas de la lascivia. Él disfruta incitando la infidelidad y destruyendo noviazgos y matrimonios. Como pocos, Asmodeus es un demonio que aparece en la Biblia como un ser bien diferenciado de Satanás.

Asmodeus es concebido como el demonio responsable de pervertir los deseos sexuales de los humanos, de motivar la voluptuosidad y hacer que las almas, dantescamente hablando, sean condenadas al Segundo círculo del Infierno.

**Solo me pareció importante que lo sepan, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño largo one shot, hecho para todas aquellas que siguen buscando historias de esta pareja. **

**Es probable que aparezca en otro momento con otra historia de ellos, no lo aseguro pero es probable. Así que sabrán de mi en alguna otra ocasión. **

**Sus comentarios serian bien apreciados, hago esto por diversión, pero aun así saber que opinan ustedes mis lectores es importante para mí. Así que algunas palabras, lo que sea yo las apreciaría mucho. **

**Nos veremos en algún otro momento! Shion-san se despide. **


End file.
